Yu-Gi-Oh! GT
by Aaric Uchiha
Summary: Wade enters the World of Dreams and encounters an evil far without comparison. This is my first true story. Support and flames is strongly encouraged! R&R!
1. A Strange Dream

Chapter One: A Strange Dream

It was Saturday morning. Wade got up and stared at some posters depicting Yugi Muto and Jaden Yuki at a Pro Duelist Event that will occur tonight.

"One day, I'll be strong like you guys." Wade said dreamfully.

"Wade! Breakfast is ready!" A familiar female voice called to him. It was his mom. She was a retired Duelist. She was a pretty woman, with brown long hair reaching to her waist and brown eyes. She always wore a casual T-shirt, varying colors every day, with jeans. On occasion, she wore an apron when she was cooking.

"Be right there, Mom!" Wade replied. He had short brown hair with blue eyes, inherited from his father. Like his mother, wears the casual T-shirt and Jean combo. He was equipped with a Duel Disk he has obtain during the Battle City tournament when he "became of age", which was 6 years ago. He was also equipped with a blue Deck belt, worn in the style of Yugi Muto.

Wade rushed down to the kitchen and skidded to the dining room to sit down for breakfast. Today's menu included: Pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, and orange juice. He scarfed down the food as fast as he could because today he gets to watch two of his favorite Duelist throw down live on TV tonight!

He quickly ran back upstairs to assemble a new Deck out of sheer excitement. He had a natural talent of making tons of themed Decks, that he doesn't have a real personal Deck himself. His mother and father have always scolded him for that, saying that he'll never be a true Duelist if he doesn't grow a bond with his Deck. Wade disregarded this and continued constructing Decks.

All this excitement got him exhausted and he went to lay down for a nap. He fell asleep and woke up in a weird world.

"Where am I?" Wade asked

A person appeared in front of him, although, this wasn't any ordinary person. He had the head and wings of an eagle and the body of a human. His feathers were dark orange and his pants were medium orange.

"Who are you?" Wade demanded.

"This world is in grave danger from the Fiends who threatened us." The bird-man replied. "We need your help."

"We?"

"Yes, you are in the spirit world. I am known as Garuda, one of the spirits of nature."

"What do you mean?"

"There are four of us, who were created when the spirits created this realm. I am the Spirit of the Wind."

"So what can I do to help you guys?"

"You, as a Duelist, must Duel the one who tainted our leader, the Bird of Divinity. Please, sir, you must help us!"

"Alright, alright, but I'll need a Deck, preferably WIND for this situation."

"Worry not." He clapped his hands and a Duel Disk appeared on Wade's left arm and a Deck in it. "I will aid you in this battle to protect and serve you whenever you call me."

"Alright." Wade said with a determinative look. "Let's do this."

Garuda smiled and disappeared as he walked towards Wade. Wade felt a strange sensation as he was meant to wield the power of Wind. He saw a dark cloud over in the horizon and realized that was the darkness Garuda was talking about. He immediately ran towards the clouds.


	2. A Duel in Darkness

Chapter Two: A Duel in the Darkness

There was something familiar about this place for Wade. He felt that he had been here before. There was mountains and forests everywhere along the dirt road he had been running on since he arrived here.

"Not too far ahead now." Garuda spoke in his head.

Wade kept running until he saw another Duel Spirit lying on the ground injured. It was Silpheed. He was shaking horribly. Wade rushed up to him and Garuda appeared besides him.

"What happened here, Silpheed?" Garuda asked.

"It was the Dark One… He's too powerful…"

"Where is he now?" Wade asked.

Silpheed pointed in front of him. It was a Duel Spirit who looked like the Warrior Dai Grepher, tainted by the shadows. He laughed evilly as he spawned a Duel Disk his arm.

"Duel…. Me…." The warrior said in a raspy voice.

Wade stood in front of him and the spirits. His Duel Disk activated in response to his opponent. "Silpheed, lend me your strength and I'll make sure we prevail!" Wade turned to Dark Grepher. "Listen, you! You have no right to treat these spirits like shit! I'll accept your Duel and I'll win!"

The two Duelist drew their hand of five cards.

"Duel!" They said in unison.

**(Dark Grepher's LP: 4000)**

**(Wade's LP: 4000)**

"Alright, I'll make the first move!" Wade declared as he drew a card. "I'll summon my Flying Kamakiri #1 in attack mode! **(1400/900)**. A grasshopper appeared on the playing field. I'll play two face-downs and end my turn."

"Grrr!" Dark Grepher drew his card. "Discard my Level 7 Monster…Summon Dark Grepher…Attack mode!" **(1700/1600) **Dark Grepher appeared in front of him. "Attack!" He made his assault and sliced Wade's bug in half. Wade grunted as his Life Point hit 3700.

"Thanks to my bug's special effect, I'm allowed to summon a Wind Monster with ATK Points 1500 or less! Come out, Barrier Statue of the Stormwinds! Defense Mode! **(1000/1000)** A green statue depicting a kneeling eagle took Wade's bug's place.

"Grr…" He placed a face-down, symbolizing Wade's turn.

**Dark Grepher's LP: 4000**

**Wade's LP: 3700**

Wade drew his card. "Now I'll remove my bug from the grave to Special Summon an old friend of yours, Silpheed! **(1700/700)**. Dark Grepher growled in response to this. "Now, I'll sacrifice him to summon Swift Birdman Joe in Attack Mode! **(2300/1400)** Silpheed disappeared and a bird-like human appeared. "and his effect kicks in. Because I sacrificed a Wind Monster to summon him, all of your Spells and Traps return to your hand! His face-down disappeared. Now I'll switch my Statue to attack mode and have my bird attack your Grepher!" Joe did so and Dark Grepher's LP hit 3400.

"Now, my Statue takes 1000 more with a direct attack!" Dark Grepher fell to the ground and pulled himself up as the Points hit 2400. "Your move."

Dark Grepher drew his card and activated Lightning Vortex, discarding another card. Lightning came from above and destroyed Wade's Monsters. Next, he activated Exchange. Both Duelist approached each other and Dark Grepher gave Wade Dark Mirror Force while Wade gave him an Armed Dragon Level 3. Both Duelist went back to their orginal place and he removed from play Wade's dragon and his Dark Horus. A huge shadow enveloped the field as the ground shook.

"What's going on!" Wade demanded.

"It is just as I feared." Garuda shakingly said. "He's summoning our leader!"

"You mean…?"

"I Summon Dark Simorgh!" **(2700/1000)** The bird looked exactly like Simorg, the Bird of Divinity, only pure black and gray.

"Yikes! And I'm wide open!"

"Attack! Shadow Wingbeat!" The Bird pummeled his wings as hard as he could, that he shook the ground itself.

"I activate my trap! A Wing's Wind! Because you destroyed at least one of my Wind Attribute by a card effect, I'm allowed to negate attacks up to the number of monsters you destroyed! That's two negated attacks!" Wind shot out of Wade's Disk to counter the incoming wind and clashed. Both Duelists shielded themselves from the clash of winds.

**Dark Grepher's LP: 2400**

** Wade's LP: 3700**

Wade drew his card. "_I better get rid of him and fast! I can't play any face-downs anymore cuz of him!" _Wade thought. "I'll summon Sonic Shooter in Attack Mode!" **(1300/600) **Another bird humanoid appeared on the field. "And because you have no Spells or Traps on the field, He can attack directly!" Sonic Shooter flew past Dark Simorgh and punched Dark Grepher as his LP hit 1100.

"That's all for me."

Dark Grepher drew his card and declared his attack again. Dark Simorgh rushed towards Sonic Shooter.

"I'll reveal my second face-down! Spiritual Wind Art – Miyabi! I tribute my Sonic Shooter to send your monster to the bottom of your Deck! Both monster disappeared.

Dark Grepher summoned Dark Valkyria **(1800/1050) **obviously in Attack Mode, the way she was standing up.

"I'll take the cake!" Wade said as he drew. "and I'll remove my Silpheed from the grave to Summon Garuda!" **(1600/1200)** Wade's Spirit Partner took flight on the field. "Don't forget I can summon normally, so come on out, Bladefly!" **(600/700) **"My bugs effect boosts the ATK of all WIND monsters by 500!" ** [**Garuda **(2300/1200) **and Bladefly **(1100/700)]**. "Garuda and Bladefly, attack and end this Duel!" Garuda destroyed Dark Valkyria and Bladefly cut through Dark Grepher, making him disappear.

Wade sighed as his Disk deactivated. "What just happened?"

"He was a being of Darkness. I remember when he was a good warrior. I'm not sure what tainted him though." Garuda spoke.

A voice booming from what seems like it was coming from where Dark Grepher was. It was Dark Simorgh who apparently never left the field, as he is a spirit. "Thank you, Chosen One of the Wind for freeing me of the Shadow Realm's power." Green light started to emerge from the bird's body and revealed itself to be the true Simorgh, Bird of Divinity. "I was tainted in my sleep and became trapped in this infernal card prison. How ever can we, the spirits of this dimension, repay you?"

"Well," Wade started. "I would like to keep this Deck."

"Very well. Let it be so. The bonds between you and the Wind Spirits are now instigated in this Deck."

"So now what?" Wade asked.

"There are two other Leaders trapped in the Shadow Realm and are being kept by two Shadow Duelists in your world. I do not know who they are but I sense they are at an island."

Wade was exhausted from the Duel that he pass out. He woke up three hours later that afternoon and found himself to be back in his room.


End file.
